


Third Time Lucky

by Syrum



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dragon Age Kink Meme, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 23:59:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3153152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syrum/pseuds/Syrum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Cullen finds himself rather taken by the Iron Bull, both literally AND figuratively.</p>
<p>And in which Bull learns that leaving the door unlocked is not always such a bad thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Third Time Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> Another DA kink meme prompt! I'm enjoying filling these.
> 
> Just a one-shot thing, mainly smut, with maybe a teensy smidgen of feelings in there.

The first time it had happened, Cullen hadn’t spared it a second thought; Bull had been using the bathing room in the early hours of the morning, door unlocked, and the Commander had walked in on the Qunari, as naked as the day his mother had birthed him. An about-face with a muttered apology and that was the end of it, barely a blush spared, the incident all but forgotten.

The second time, he had needed to deliver details on the fortifications to the Inquisitor, and to this day he couldn’t work out why he hadn’t bothered to knock. Again, the door was unlocked, and as he glanced up from the documents he needed the man to look over, he got an eyeful of the Bull, sprawled out across the bed, his eye-wateringly large cock in a half-hard state and resting against his right thigh as the Qunari seemed to practically present himself to the doorway and any who might choose to enter.

“Oh sweet Maker!” He had managed to drag his gaze away then, if only for a moment, thankful when Josephine and then, shortly after, Cassandra had both interrupted the awkward moment. He was sure he had apologised at one point, though there was a chance he could have been imagining it, as mortified as he was.

“Do you see this?!” Cassandra had practically shouted at him, the warrior woman turning to glare at Cullen, though apparently also unable to avert her gaze for long as she too quickly returned to staring at the rather impressive-looking Qunari laid out before them.

“No.” The commander replied quickly and forcefully, thankful for the poor light in the room and the bright glare of the sunlight behind him, hiding most if not all of the crimson flush that was making its way up his neck and across his cheeks. He was certain the temperature of the room had just doubled.

The conversation, somewhat surprisingly, continued in a relatively normal fashion. At some point, he realised that Josephine wasn’t just looking, but was openly staring at the Bull, wondering at how the ambassador managed to remain so brazen and yet also so respected. In spite of himself, he found his face splitting into a grin, eyes back on the naked Qunari, staring less openly than the women but still enjoying the view rather more than he liked to admit to himself.

It was just a fling, the Inquisitor had said, and Bull seemed to have no objections. Rather surprisingly, he found this a more pleasing outcome than had the pair announced their intentions to continue their tryst, though it did nothing to help the embarrassing press of flesh against armour, and the Commander found himself needing to take an out of character midday bath. Cold water, of course.

The third time, he had all but dragged himself up the ladder to his room, looking forward to collapsing face-down on his bed, the day having taken its toll on the already worn out Commander.

“You look tired, perhaps I should come back later?” Bull was on his bed, not entirely naked but the underthings he wore - what even were those? He would have to ask later - left little to the imagination.

“No, I...that is...um...” He stammered and stared, rooted to the spot, never able to move his eyes away from the man on his bed. Even when Bull stood and stalked leisurely over to him, he could not bring himself to step away from the approaching Qunari. Nor could he protest as large lips found his own, instead kissing back desperately, as though a man starved. Gloved hands scrabbled at Qunari flesh, pulling instead of pushing, and he _wanted_ this. Wanted it so badly that he almost forgot to breathe, pressed up against that expanse of chest, strong arms holding him in place.

“To bed, then?” Armour and fur dropped to the floor, as surprisingly deft fingers freed Cullen from the confines of the metal casing that gave him its protection. Skin on skin, and he could finally feel the press of hard flesh against his own, Bull’s impressive girth pulsing slightly against his belly as his own rubbed against the Qunari’s thigh.

“I need this.” The blonde gasped out, as he was lowered surprisingly gently onto this bed, wondering vaguely if the somewhat rickety structure and worn mattress would withstand what was to come.

“I know you do.” Bull had made a start on his neck, nipping and biting at the sensitive flesh and dragging small whimpers from the Commander. “You will need a watch word.” The Qunari hummed, making his way down from Cullen’s neck to his chest, making sure to treat every inch of skin with the same care and devotion, determined to have the man writhing under him.

“Phylactery!” Cullen gasped out as a deft tongue found his left nipple, flicking at it and sending pleasurable shocks down to his leaking shaft. He frowned slightly as he heard a rumbling laugh from the much larger man hunched over him. “What’s so funny?”

“Nothing, it’s a good word. One I’d have picked for you myself, actually.” He had moved down once more, mouthing at the Commander’s belly, massive hands splayed across spread thighs.

“Shouldn’t we have had this conversation before we started?” Smaller, yet not entirely small, hands had grasped Bull’s horns, seemingly of their own accord. Cullen couldn’t take his eyes off the man, much as he couldn’t in their previous and rather more unexpected encounter, the Qunari all rippling muscle and impressive stature.

“Would you have waited long enough for us to have done?” Bull asked, hands snaking around to gently cup Cullen’s ass, the width of his shoulders more than enough to keep his legs spread.

“Not likely.” There was a gasp and a moan as Bull’s chin brushed against the head of his cock, making the Commander’s hips snap upwards, wanting more friction.

“How long has it been?” The Qunari’s tone was gentle and he backed off slightly, giving Cullen room to breathe, to regain at least some of his thought processes, though he was more than a little pleased at the needy whine the motion drew from the other man.

“In general or with another man?” Cullen asked, panting slightly as he squirmed slightly on the bed, covers already half on the floor from his wriggling. “In general, Kirkwall. With another man...” He paused then, thinking, the hands gently massaging his ass and thighs more than a little distracting. “Ten years, perhaps?”

“We will go slowly, then.” Bull hummed, shifting backwards enough that Cullen’s hands fell from his horns, lips moving to tease at the inside of the man’s left knee, before trailing up the inside of those unsurprisingly pale thighs, dragging delicious whimpers and keening moans from between kiss-swollen, scarred lips. When he finally descended on Cullen’s reddened and ignored cock, the man all but howled, trying to buck up into the Qunari’s hot mouth, strong hands holding him down.

Bull drew back slightly, wrapping his tongue around Cullen’s length, before sucking it back into his mouth and down his throat, taking the whole thing with little effort, his sheer size making going down on the human far easier. Hands were back on his horns, tugging and pushing and trying unsuccessfully to get him to move faster, accompanied by whimpered moans that might have once been words. Bull would not submit though, continuing his achingly slow pace, bobbing his head up and down on the leaking shaft, a new cry bubbling forth with each movement.

The sound of a stopper being removed from a vial reached Cullen’s ears, but he was too far gone to care. Bull slathered the slick liquid over the fingers on his left hand, pulling up to suckle teasingly on the head of Cullen’s cock as he pressed one digit against the man’s entrance, watching carefully for any signs of discomfort. When there were none, only a pleading look and the shift of heels against the bed sheets, he pressed forward, slowly and carefully, burying his middle finger up to the first knuckle, then the second. There was a slight huff from the ex-Templar as he forced himself to relax around the intrusion, but he seemed to otherwise be enjoying it so the Qunari continued, stroking back and forth at Cullen’s insides, taking his time and waiting until the man was completely used to the sensation.

A second finger followed, taking longer than the first for Cullen to adjust to the massive digits stretching him open. It was only at the application of the third finger, though, that he showed any pain, his erection flagging slightly as he was stretched wider than ever before, Bull’s three fingers as thick as a man’s fist.

“You can use the watch word, you know. If you need to.” Bull warned, pausing as he waited to see if Cullen would relax, or if he would be asked to stop.

“Not going to happen.” The Commander gasped out, taking deep breaths and spreading his legs wider, hands having moved from the Qunari’s horns to tangle in the sweat-soaked bedsheets. “More slick, perhaps?” He added hopefully, which earned a chuckle from Bull as the man complied, pulling his hand free and adding more of the viscous liquid before pushing slowly back in one finger at a time. 

The third went easier this time, but he still kept his pace slow, watching every twist of Cullen’s handsome features, whether in pleasure or in pain, and reacting accordingly. His attention returned to the Commander’s shaft, nuzzling at the blonde curls at the base before taking it back into his mouth, sucking gently as it came to life once more, hardening between his lips.

“You ready, Commander?” Bull let the fully-hard length slip from his mouth, shifting back up the bed, until he was able to claim Cullen’s lips with his own, the blonde responding eagerly as he wrapped his arms around the Qunari’s neck to pull himself close.

“Cullen, not Commander. Not here.” He finally responded once they parted, breath mingling between them as he stared up at the Qunari, pupils dilated and skin covered in a thin sheen of sweat. “And yes, I’m ready.”

“Cullen.” The name came as a soft croon, and the blonde found he rather liked the way it sounded coming from the other man, whimpering when the fingers were removed from inside him, then crying out as the thick head of Bull’s cock pressed into him. Half the bottle of lubricant had been added to the massive member to try to make the task easier, but even that did little to help Cullen adjust to the sheer girth. With an almost audible ‘pop’, the head slid into place and the Qunari paused, covering the smaller man’s face, neck and chest with tiny, teasing kisses as he waited. He was certain he hadn’t felt anything tear, but he needed to remain still until he was entirely sure Cullen was ready to continue.

“I’m not going to break.” The Commander finally panted, shifting his hips slightly and drawing Bull in for another lingering kiss, moaning into the larger man’s mouth as he felt the slight undulation of hips, pushing the thick length further and further inside until he was certain he could take no more. He was stretched so wide that each thrust not only hit, but scraped dizzyingly against his prostate, setting sparks off behind his eyes. Words of adoration tumbled from his lips, praising and cursing the Maker in less than a breath, tears streaming from hazy eyes, near-black in colour as he slowly lost himself. 

A massive hand, fingers still slick, wrapped around his leaking, tortured erection. With a pleasured cry that could have been Bull’s name, he came, seed spattering between the two of them, coating them in the evidence of their tryst. Bull continued to thrust, gently, holding the Commander close as he shuddered violently, coming down from his earth-shattering orgasm, waiting until the last of the aftershocks had subsided before pulling out and arranging himself carefully at the side of his spent comrade.

“You haven’t finished.” Cullen all but whined, his energy spent, trying to reach out for the still-hard shaft jutting out too far down the bed, his hand batted away before it was even half way.

“No, but you have, and that was the whole point of this.” Bull replied, gazing down at the exhausted man, propped up on one elbow as his free hand rested itself on Cullen’s thigh. “If it bothers you that much, and if this is more than a one-night thing, you’ll know where to find me.”

“You’re not staying the night?” There was almost a note of disappointment in Cullen’s voice, enough that it drew a small smile from the Qunari.

“In this bed? Nah, too small. Get yourself something big enough for a Qunari and then we’ll talk.” Grabbing a cloth, he began to clean up the mess they had made, gently wiping the white stains from Cullen’s chest before moving to his own. By the time he had finished, the ex-Templar was fast asleep, expression more blissful than Bull had ever seen. With a smile and a gentle goodbye kiss to Cullen’s forehead, the Qunari quickly redressed and made his way out of the tower, having to manoeuvre his horns with some difficulty through the trapdoor entrance to the room before heading back to his own dorm, one of the spymaster’s people giving him an odd look as he passed them. Bull just grinned back.

The fourth time, several days later and once he was able to walk again, Cullen had made his way to Bull’s room and, upon finding the door unlocked, let himself in. He had elected to wear little more than a tunic and leggings this time, not his usual attire at all, but rather more practical given the soon-to-be circumstances. “So...” He started, slowly unlacing the tunic as he stepped towards the bed, earning a wicked grin from the Bull who swung his legs off the edge of the mattress and stood to meet the Commander. “About those underthings of yours...”


End file.
